Cultivation
Realm Rank Realm Rank Detailed Information The first three (Spirit Realm, Immortal Foundation, God Base), are all “foundation building” realms, divided into early, intermediate, and peak. This is the process of a mortal turning into a cultivator. Beginning from the “Heaven’s Mandate” realm, this was the real beginning to the mysterious dao path. Each realm will have a huge level difference as well as lifespan. By reaching the Heaven’s Mandate realm, one’s lifespan will be in the several hundred years, and they will seem like immortals in the eyes of ordinary people. Because there is such a difference between the higher realms, they are divided into 9 layers each. 9 layers of Heaven’s Mandate, 9 layers of Nirvana, 9 layers of Heaven’s Emergence, 9 layers of Saint Soul, and 9 layers of Immortal Realm. Realms Details # The Spirit Realm (early, intermediate, and peak levels) - In this stage, the body was able to produce its own spirit energy, and this was the distinguishing factor between a mortal and a cultivator. # Immortal Foundation (early, intermediate, and peak levels) -When the Spirit Realm had enough conscious spirit energy, it would form into an Immortal Foundation plant, rooted in the dantian of the cultivator. It would then absorb the natural spirit energy of the world and grow stronger. Once the Immortal Foundation’s plant matured, another metamorphosis would occur; the plant would turn into the God Base. # The God Base(early, intermediate, and peak levels)- was the first building block in the cultivational world. Once the God Base was formed, the cultivator would then be considered to have the qualification to become an immortal; his dantian would become as hard as a boulder. The spirit energy would become restrained and hidden, and even an opponent in front of him wouldn’t be able to recognize him as a cultivator. This was the most frightening type of person. Once one had surpassed the God Base rank, his longevity would be above five hundred years; they would obtain supernatural techniques, and they would even compete for the heaven’s fate. fourth minor level for the God Base realm — grand achievement God Base. Peak God Base cultivators were already horrifying and were able to exert five Qilins of force from just one punch. A few were even able to unleash six Qilins of power, which was equivalent to 160,000 jin to 320,000 jin of power. And grand achievement God Base cultivators were even more terrorizing.They could easily exert seven Qilins of power — 640,000 jin. The even more heaven-defying ones could even fire off 1,280,000 jin. # Heaven's Mandate realm - able to live for five hundred years. Each time they increased one level, their lifespan would be increased by an additional sixty years. The Giant realm is 7th-9th Heaven’s Mandate. All of these minor levels are called Giant. However, the majority of Giants are stuck at the 7th Heaven’s Mandate level. Half-Giants are peak sixth level Heaven’s Mandate. # Nirvana # Heaven Emergence # Saint Soul # Immortal Realm # Holy Saints — these were the top existences of the world and infinitely close to the heavenly dao. They lived in seclusion and might not necessarily appear even once in every ten thousand years. Even Feng Feiyun, in his past life, had never seen a Holy Saint. Dantain The dantian was divided into the upper dantian, middle palace, and lower dantian. Before reaching the Heaven’s Mandate realm, cultivators all trained their upper dantian. Only by breaking through the death gate of the Heaven’s Mandate realm would cultivators be able to break through the dantian sea to open the violet mansion inside the middle palace. Five Mysterious Masters Blacksmith masters could be considered one of the most famous professions in the Jin Dynasty, along with beast taming masters, pill masters, treasure seeking masters, and wisdom masters – these were called the five grand mysterious masters. In other words, after becoming one of the five grand mysterious masters, one could go anywhere and still always have food to eat. Powerful cultivation sects and cultivation clans would always respect the five grand mysterious masters, and they would gladly make them guest elders. For instance, the current national teacher of the Jin Dynasty was a third rank grand pill master; even the Jin Emperor would refer to him as a high master. The great status of the five grand mysterious masters could be seen from this. In order to become one of the five mysterious masters, one must obtain the qualifications from the Wanxiang Pagoda with the iron orders. Only then would others recognize one’s identity as a mysterious master. Treasure Seeking Master * elementary Treasure Seeking Master level Treasure Seeking Master Iron Order- This iron order was around the size of a hand and was quite heavy with the three words “Treasure Seeking Master” carved on top with molten iron. Along the borders of the iron order were nine magical small white stones that emanated a faint light. The nine magical small white stones represented his identity as a ninth-ranked Treasure Seeking Master — an extremely prestigious position. This is Master Zuo’s iron order Sword techniques Sword techniques were divided into low, intermediate, high, secret, and heavenly levels. Category:Cultivation